Love is On It's Way
by Why Does He Love Me
Summary: A Jonas Story: What if VH1 decided to give Nick and Joe there own reality show to find the loves of there lives. You can guarantee it would get crazy, caddy and wild! With a few tests to prove there love and eliminations who is going to be left...


Bring On The Love

Chapter 1

Nick's POV

We just finished talking to the producer of our new show, Bring On the Love! For VH1. We by we I mean myself and Joe get to pick 15 girls we think have the potential to be the loves of our lives, while 5 other girls will be chosen by the fans.

The producer gave us a box full of tapes sent in by the fans, we were given the instruction to review every tape. That's why me an Joe were now sitting on a couch reviewing the tapes.

"Allison 23, Houston" Joe said putting another tape in the VSR (okay so were a little outdated but hey these things are like rocks!). The blue screen disappeared revealing a girl sitting on her bed I have to admit she was hot!

She was in short shorts a little tube top that really only covered the necessities she had long blond hair loads of makeup.

I think I saw Joe drooling a little.

After watching about 30 more of these tapes which all seemed the same.

FAKE!

"I'm done Joe all these girls are superficial." I said looking at Joe.

He sighed.

"I know but we still have to pick 15 of them, we just better hope the fans pick good girls, they know us better than anyone working for this show" He said looking at me seriously, I nodded in agreement.

"Well there's seven left and were done for now" He said picking up one and putting it in the VCR.

Next Day

"So you picked all 15?" The producer asked us.

"Yes here are there tapes." Joe said handing the producer all 15 tapes.

"Good, the contest with the fans ends tomorrow at 8pm so we'll have all the contestants by next week in the mansion we have set up for this show.

"Okay sounds good." Joe said standing up as we left the producers office.

"Joe why did we sign up for this, it's going to be a big mistake." I said looking at him uneasily.

"I can't even remember I think it was to get closer to the fans" He replied as we kept walking out to his car.

"It doesn't even seem like any fans entered." I put in getting into the big black hummer.

"No kidding I thought this would be lots of fun, but none of those girls seemed right for either of us" Joe said while he got in putting the keys in the ignition starting the car.

"Well I know our fans will come threw for us they always do" I said turning on the radio letting the sweet sound of Owl City's FireFlies fill the silence of the car.

Next Week

(At the Mansion with the Contestants)

I got out of the limo hearing a bunch of girls screaming, Joe getting out right behind me. I turned to look at all the girls.

Wait only 15 of the girls me and Joe chose are here. Where are the fans at?

"Hello girls!" Joe yelled causing me to laugh. His enthusiasm being around all these woman for such a long time grew since last week.

Out of nowhere I was trampled to the ground. The girls kept trying to talk but I couldn't even understand them, they were all talking at once.

There were about seven girls hoarding me, I looked to see Joe covered with girls too.

"Ladies! Ladies!" I yelled and all of them stepped back quieting down except for a few whispers.

"Why don't you all get settled into the house, and we'll see you in a few hours for lunch!" I announced.

Big Shock they all screamed grabbed their bags and ran into the house.

I looked at Joe.

"Where are the other five girls?" I asked him.

"I don't know, maybe they cancled the fan contest" He said a little sadly.

Then a limo identical to ours pulled up in front of the house stopping in front of us.

The driver got out opening the door.

Joe just looked confused.

"Ms. Britney" The driver said taking a girls hand and helping her out of the car. She smiled at the driver and stood along side the limo.

"Ms. Jessabell" He said again helping her like the last. Though this girl only frowned at the driver and stood along side Britney I think her name was.

"Allison" Out stepped a tall blond who looked over at Joe and smiled happily.

"Ms. Hannah" Another blonde with long golden hair stepped out, smiling at the driver sweetly before taking her place in the line.

"And Ms. Isabella" The driver finished pulling out a beautiful brunette.

"Thank you" She whispered to the driving shyly, going to stand next to Hannah.

"Mr. Jonas' these are your fan chosen girls." He driver announced. Taking their luggage from the back of the car.

Two of the girls rushed over to help him while the others just stood there.

"Thank you so much for the ride here sir" One of the girls Hannah I think was saying struggling with a rather large suitcase. Joe ran over to help her.

"Yes we much appreciate it" The other girl Isabella? Said to him gratefully.

I approached the help them as well, now the other girls joining in.

"No problem ladies anytime you need to go anywhere call me." The driver said handing the girls a card.

They laughed and agreed.

"Suck ups" One of the girls Jessabell I think muttered.

I frowned at her she decided now was the time to introduce herself.

"Hi I'm Jessabell Taylor, yeah the daughter of Kevin Taylor the A-list actor." She said practically jumping on me.

"Nice to meet you" I said nodding at her.

"Of course it is!" She shrieked in my ear.

I looked over to see Joe in a colorful conversation with the two girls Isabella and Hannah. I smiled at Jessabell and walked over to Joe.

"Oh my goodness, I can't believe you said that to Jessica Alba!" Hannah laughed.

"Yeah to bad that wedding never happened" Joe laughed then looked at her. "But it looks like I have a much prettier lady right here!" He added putting his arm around Hannah's shoulders. She laughed and put her arms around his back.

"Yup and I'm not a jealous person so that doesn't even bother me!" Hannah said laughing.

"Hi I'm Nick!" I said somewhat enthusiastically to Isabella. "Your Isabella right?" I asked her happily.

"mhm" She said shyly. "But my friends usually call me Bella" She added.

Nick smiled at her, and she smiled back with a blush.

"But I'm sure _her_ family isn't as established as mine!" Jessabell jumped in bumping into Bella making her fall on the ground.

"Oh wow what a clutz" Jessabell laughed looking down at Bella.

Bella got back up frantically. Not having the guts to say anything she just grabbed her suit case and went into the house.

"So how is the music coming?" Jessabell asked Nick enthusiastically.

"Ugh well it's coming along well." Nick said trying to end the conversation, but she grabbed his hands and held him in front of her awkwardly.

"Really that's so great! I can't wait to get to know each other well, I already know everything about you!" She bragged running her hand down his arm. "There's no one here better for you!" She stated.

"Yeah sure sure whatever…" Nick said not really listening turning around to Joe who seemed to be in a colorful conversation with Hannah and three other girls who's names escaped Nick. By colorful Joe was using a lot of hand motions.

"Oh where'd did Bella go?" Hannah said suddenly looking around. The other girls looked around too.

"That looser probably went back under the rock she crawled out of." Jessabell laughed, as well as the other girl, except Hannah of course.

"That's not funny" Hannah said stepping toward Jessabell. "Your parent might be well known in Hollywood, but clearly they haven't been good parents." With that Hannah picked up her suit cases and went into the house not turning back to see the stunned look they all had on their faces, even Joe and Nick.

"Wow I guess she's just as much of a looser as the other girl what's her face" Jessabell remarked laughing the other three remaining girls joining in.

"Well ladies how about we go check out the house together!" Joe cheered. Nick laughed at how excited Joe was, not forgetting about the other girls who had already left.


End file.
